Augustgrad
Augustgrad (a.k.a. "Korhal City")Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. is the capital city of Korhal, restored from Confederate destructionMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and named in honor of Augustus Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Lying on a desert plain with mountains to its north, the city is exceptionally expansive with the core of the city on higher ground than the outlying regions to the southwest on the banks of a river. The city became the capital of the Terran Dominion and during the Brood War the it was the most heavily fortified city in the Dominion,Gerard DuGalle: "You should know, that even though Mengsk cannot reinforce his numbers, his standing forces are substantial. Augustgrad is easily the most heavily fortified city in all of Dominion space." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. an assessment that still held true during the Spectre Rebellion. Structurally, Augustgrad is a showpiece of Dominion wealth and influence. Massive buildings are located in the core of the city, reaching upwards. On the ground, bustling streets are intermingled with quiet parks and open spaces.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. History Augustgrad, the "restored" capital of Korhal, was established as the capital of the newly formed Terran Dominion a few weeks after the fall of the Terran Confederacy.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. During the Brood War, Augustgrad was besieged by the United Earth Directorate. The city fellBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. despite a long drawn out defense by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.DuGalle: "I am Admiral Gerard DuGalle, and I must commend you, Sir, for holding back our advance for as long as you have. You are indeed a worthy opponent." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Liberation command center overlooking the city]] The UED sent enslaved zerg to reinforce their troops in Augustgrad. However, their control of the Overmind was tenuous, so not many were sent. The UED forces occupying Augustgrad were overwhelmed by zerg under Sarah Kerrigan. General Edmund Duke then established his base of operations in Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The next morning, Duke's base was attacked by multitudes of zerg while most were asleep and unaware. The base was destroyed and Duke was killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Interbellum In the four years since the Brood War, Augustgrad was extensively decontaminated, modernized and beautified by Dominion tax dollars. It now features parks, statues of Mengsk and his imperial palace.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. It is somewhat congested however.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. ]] In 2503, the Battle for Augustrgrad occurred, between the rebel Project Shadowblade and the Dominion. Shadowblade's AI, Lio Travski, shut down communications and Mengsk's Palace was attacked by spectres. However, the assault ended in failure, and Shadowblade withdrew. Shortly before the Second Great War, Augustgrad was bombarded by a pirate radio signal playing a song called Wings of Liberty. This lasted at least two days, leaving Dominion officials scrambling to find the source.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 Media Blitz ]] In October 2504, the Dominion unveiled the Odin at the UNN Studios, not realizing that it was piloted by Tychus Findlay. He fired on the studio guards, confusing the Dominion for several minutes, during which time Raynor's Raiders set up a forward base using a command center they acquired earlier. As they moved against the broadcast towers, General Horace Warfield attempted to stop them. However, Raynor's Raiders successfully broadcast proof that Mengsk used psi emitters on Tarsonis. This caused rioting in the streets, during which citizens set fire to government buildings.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Invasion :Main article: Battle of Korhal While Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk and Captain Matt Horner evacuated civilians, Kerrigan landed outside the city gates. The zerg drove Dominion forces into Augustgrad after using bile launchers to destroy the Drakken defense network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. Broodmother Zagara then pushed the Dominion into the Imperial sector,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. where Raynor's Raiders teamed up with the zerg to take on the Dominion's elite.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan entered the palace and killed Mengsk with the help of Commander Jim Raynor. The zerg then departed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. A New War After the end of the Second Great War and the ascension of Emperor Valerian, a brief period of rebuilding began in Augustgrad to recover from the zerg invasion. However, this would be interrupted by the arrival of the Moebius Corps, fanatical thralls of the fallen xel'naga Amon. They besieged the planet and overwhelmed the city, deactivating the atmospheric stabilizers on the space platform Sky Shield and attempting to smash it into Augustgrad. The platform was boarded by Dominion and Daelaam protoss forces, and the stabilizers were repaired.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 While this was going on, Moebius Corps raided Korhal Palace and stole a xel'naga artifact, the Keystone. They pulled back to Bennet Port with the intent of shipping it off world, but a combined Daelaam and Dominion push began to break through their lines. Moebius's hybrid masters took the field, and channeled void energy into the Keystone that stunned all terrans in the area, but left protoss and hybrid unharmed. Dominion and Daelaam forces finished Moebius Corps off at Bennet Port, and forced them and their hybrid masters away from Korhal. However, the devastation caused by the hybrid exceeded even that of the zerg invasion the year prior, with an astronomical loss of life and widespread devastation. The Daelaam took the Keystone with the Dominion's blessing, and the Dominion looked to rebuilding their city.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 An Era of Peace In 2508, Augustgrad enjoyed a new era of prosperity, with Emperor Valerian Mengsk rebuilding much of the city. The city celebrated the third anniversary of the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, with Admiral Matt Horner asserting the Dominion military's support of the new regime. Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Locations *Bennet Port *Cineplex 5000 *Emporio Ormoni *Korhal Palace *Marcello's Italian Cusine *Mengsk's private apartments *Sammy BBQ and Noodles *SuperNova *Tel Cochonito Loco *The Gift of Freedom *UNN Studios *Zywiay Bronin Notes It was originally hazy as to whether "Korhal City" was the same location as Augustrad. The Wings of Liberty mission Media Blitz takes place in a city that is effectively unnamed, bar flags in the mission labeled "Korhal City." However, map editor files confirm that the city is indeed Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References }} Category:Settlements